Capture The Flag
Capture the Flag (often refered to as CTF) is a team based gamemode, with the objective of stealing your opponents flag and succesfully capturing it at your base. Matches are played with two teams, red and blue, and there are currently 13 classes to choose from and over 30 maps. Although PvP is a large part of this gamemode, you also have to use teamwork and strategy to be successful. kaka Combat Combat in Capture The Flag (CTF) can feature long ranged headshots, spells, explosions, fire, and g re, unless the other team has your flag as well. In that case, you have to wait for you team to recover the flag to cap. You can tell if the other team has your flag because it will say in the chat, and the piece of wool on your flag post will be white. Most maps require three captures to win, but some need two or five. Defending the Flag Although capturing is important, you can't capture unless your flag is safe. This is where defending comes in. Defending your own flag is an important part of CTF, even if it may not seem as glorious as capping. The goal of defending is to not let the opponent steal your flag. This is usually done in the flag room, or the area where the flag is located. You must kill any opponents who come hoping to capture, sending them all the way back to their spawn. Recovering the Flag Sometimes, people will get past your defense and steal your flag. When this happens, you must recover it before they can capture. To recover you must first kill the flag carrier, and then pick up the flag where they drop it. This may seem simple, but experienced cappers have many tricks that make it extremely difficult. Each class has a compass, which points at either your flag or the enemies(you can right click the compass to decide where you want it to point). This can be extremely useful when tracking down the person with the flag. The Classes There are currently 13 classes in capture the flag. Each one has it's own uniqe traits that are useful for a variety of purposes. Four of the classes (Archer, Heavy, Medic, and Soldier) are free for all to use, while the rest can be unlocked using the XP system. Classes and more detail can be found here. Archer Armor/Equipment: *Full chain armor *Stone sword *4 steak *Bow (Punch II) *2 stacks of 64 arrows *Compass If you shoot someone from at least 25 blocks as archer, it counts as a headshot and they are insta-killed. Despite the name, hitting someone in the head does not affect whether or not it is a headshot. Assassin Armor/Equipment: *Gold boots *Iron sword *3 Sugar (speed) *2 redstone (strength) *Compass Right clicking the sugar will give a short speed boost, while right clicking the redstone will allow it to insta-kill any class for about 3 seconds. You are vunerable in this time and will be instantly killed despite the amount of damage, so be careful. Redstone and sugar regenerate over time. The way to block assassination attempts is to block with your sword before they get a chance to hit you. Chemist ' Armor/Equipment: *Leather Helmet *Gold Chestplate *Gold Leggings *Leather Boots *20 instant damage potions *10 poison potions *3 slowness potions *3 fire resistance potions *10 health potions *5 regeneration potions *3 combined speed and strength potions *Compass As chemist, archers deal triple the normal amount of damage with the bow, so keep your health potions close when you see an archer trying to shoot you! 'Dwarf ' Armor/Equipment: *Chain helmet *Diamond chestplate *Diamond leggings *Chain boots *Diamond sword (Enchantments get better with higher levels) *3 steak *Compass Dwarf has passive slowness 2, and only 1 bar of hunger (meaning it can't sprint). Crouching/Sneaking raises your xp bar, and gaining levels adds enchantments to your sword. Blocking with your sword greatly reduces damage at the cost of xp. 'Engineer ' Armor/Equipment: *Iron helmet *Leather chestplate *Leather leggins *Iron boots *Diamond pickaxe *4 steak *Wooden sword *Portal (teleporter) *Dispenser (turret) *Cake (regenerator) *64 arrows *Compass Place two teleporters and use them to teleport instantly with a short cooldown. Placing the turret and filling it with arrows will make it automatically shoot at the enemy team. Use your wooden sword to manually control the turret. Place the regenerator, and eat the cake for full heath and inventory. 'Heavy ' Armor/Equipment: *Full diamond armor *Diamond sword *3 steak *Compass Heavy is the default class that everyone starts out using. This class can tank pretty well, but has no special abilities. 'Mage Armor/Equipment: *Protection 2 leather tunic *Fire protection 1 leather pants *Feather falling 1 leather boots *Diamond hoe (damage spell) *Wood hoe (flame spell) *Stone hoe (lightning spell) *Iron hoe (freeze spell) *Gold hoe (heal spell) *Compass All armor is dyed purple. Damage spell shoots an arrow that creates a firework on impact; flame spell shoots a projectile that sets people on fire; lightning spell casts lightning which does some damage and knocks people back; freeze spell shoots a snowball which traps people in ice and can freeze turrets and heal spell creates a splash potion that gives you regeneration 4 for a short amount of time. These spells can all be activated by right clicking while holding the desired item. Medic ' Armor/Equipment: *Full gold armor *Gold sword (healing sword) *6 steak *10 snowballs (cobwebs) *Compass Medics have passive regeneration and water breathing (which makes them immune to fire). Hitting teammates with the healing sword will return their health and full inventory. When thrown, cobwebs despawn after a few seconds. No need to watch out for fire with this nifty class! 'Necro ' Armor/Equipment: *Iron helmet *Gold chestplate *Iron leggings *Iron boots *Diamond pickaxe *6 steak *Gold sword (mob healing sword) *Compass *Spawner *Spawn Egg (right click the spawner to choose with the specified egg which you want to spawn) Place the spawner to spawn zombies which will attack the enemy. As they get kills you will unlock more mobs. The mobs you can unlock are Skeleton and Blaze. Your mob is represented by your EXP level. Hit your mobs with the mob healing sword to heal them. The spawn egg is used to chance which mob you want to spawn, you can change the mob spawning by right clicking your spawner with the specified egg. 'Ninja Armor/Equipment: *No armor *Gold sword (sharp 6 and unbreaking 5) *10 enderpearls *10 eggs (flash bombs) *64 redstone (invisibility) *Compass Ninja has passive speed II. Enderpearls only do 2 hearts of damage to the Ninja when thrown. Flash bombs cause an explosion that gives opponents nausea and slowness. Redstone gives Ninja invisibility when held, but runs out when in use. The redstone will decrease faster if you sprint and slower if you sneak. When invisible, you can't take melee damage, but CAN be damaged by projectiles. Pyro ''' Armor/Equipment: *Full leather armor *Diamond axe (insta-kill axe) *5 steak *Flint and steel *Bow *Compass *20 arrows (not in hotbar) Pyro can insta-kill people who are on fire with the axe. When the bow is '''fully drawn, it will shoot explosive arrows that light people on fire, or you can use the flint and steel if they're about to get away! Soldier ''' Armor/Equipment: *Full iron armor *Iron sword (wall climbing sword) *4 steak *Compass Soldier can fly upwards by right clicking on a block with the wall climbing sword. If you do this repetitively on a wall, you will eventually come to the top. Watch out for pyros, they can become your worst enemy! '''Fashionista Fashionista was made as an April fools joke in 2013. It was removed for most players after a short time, but is still playable if you have the pro rank. It has the ability to dye its armor, create fireworks, and grow tall grass with bonemeal. Chat The chat is an extremely useful part of the game. The chat is arranged (in order from top to bottom): *Useful tip *Your teams color: How many captures your team has made: Flag -> the flag is; either "home" or in "playernames" inventory (use compass to find "playername" to recover). *Other teams color: How many caprutes there team has made: Flag ->{Where the flag is *Kills: (How many players you have killed) Deaths: (How many times you have respawned with health missing) Steals: (How many times you have picked up the flag) Captures: (How many times you've captured the flag) *Blue or red line (Your teams color). *Global chat. CTF Teams Teams in CTF go farther than red and blue. Several groups of capture the flag players have made their own teams, which play together on normal servers and in team matches. Teams can be found here on the McPVP forums. In CTF teams, you can have matches and more time to strategize/prepare for them, and sometimes you can record the match! It's tons of fun to the regulars of CTF. If you want to become better or want to enhance your CTF experience, try joining one of these CTF teams! In order to play in team matches, you must be a member, to apply for being a member, there is a different form for each team's application send-in's. To check a team out or apply for a team, click the team name desired. A lot of teams use Skype and require good sportsmanship and sometimes stats. Being a regular to the game is mandatory for any of the teams, or just being active on Skype can sometimes be mandatory depending on the team you're interested in. TIPS FOR APPLYING FOR A TEAM: *Have at least 1,000 games played on CTF *Have a good attitude, no one wants a troublemaker or a bad sport! *Be active on Skype and in game! *Have a Skype, it's nearly always required to be accepted, for the best communication Now here are the teams that you can choose from! I recommend reading what the team is about before joining :) CTF Team List Category:MCCTF